Blessed: Victory of the People Alternate Version
by SOBQJMV
Summary: Nico ends up in Valhalla and gets wings. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OC's have asterisks beside them. Sorry if Thalia is a bit OOC. I may have spelled Lacy wrong. Sam is OOC too. Characters belong to Rick Riordan** "Lacy! Drew! Hurry!"

"Holly? Laurel?"

"Julia! Alice! Over here!"

Julia ran through the fray, dragging Alice with her.

"Right here! Come on, girls!"

Lacy grabbed Holly and Laurel and pulled them towards Liutenant Thalia.

"Drew? Drew!"

Nico pushed the daughter of Aphrodite towards a nearby hunter. "Chloe*! Get her to the van!" The hunter nodded and pulled the charmspeaker towards Thalia.

"Nico!"

 ** _Line-Break-Muwah-Hah-Hah-My-Friend-Is-Angry-I'm-Ignoring-Him_** They weren't sure exactly how it happened. Nico had taken the daughters of Nike and Hermes to find Aphrodite's daughters, whom he believed to be in danger. They had found Lacy and Drew with a group of hunters, cornered in an alley by Triumvirate soldiers.

One minute he was hurrying the girls toward Thalia's van, the next he was on the ground.

He knew he was dead, but he also _wasn't_ dead. A girl stood over him. She didn't wear the colors of the campers, or the Legion, or the Hunters, or the Amazons. She appeared to be around sixteen, so she wasn't unclaimed. But something about her stank of death. She wasn't a mortal.

"How are you not dead?" she demanded. The soldiers were all staring. "I was sent to collect your soul for Valhalla, and you're not dead! How is that possible?"

One of the soldiers began to speak. "W. . . w - w - wings."

Nico reached over his shoulder. His fingers brushed up against . . . feathers. _s_ _Sharp_ feathers.

And then he looked at his hands. He had claws. Silver claws. What was happening?

"I'd better take you to Valhalla," the girl said, sounding concerned. He just grunted.

 ** _Hah-Hah-Line-Break-Fun_** Sam slid into her seat between Magnus and Alex. "Something weird happened. The guy I was supposed to get? He didn't die. He got wings and claws and his eyes changed color."

"Maybe our long-lost brother?" Alex suggested.

"That doesn't explain why he didn't die."

"Maybe Odin will know, he's here today," TJ said, sliding into his seat on the other side of Magnus.

"Sh. He's standing up," Mallory hushed from her spot beside Alex.

The patron god of Valhalla strode over to their table. He stopped next to Sam. "Samhira, why were you in Manhattan?" His voice was stern.

"I was notified, Lord Odin." She tried to hide her nervousness.

"For Manhattan?! We avoid association with them! Only a few Valkyries have ever been given permission to work there!"

"Avoid who?" Mallory asked.

Odin hesitated, before saying "those Greeks."

"You mean like Annabeth and Percy?" Alex asked. "Cuz I'm pretty sure they're Greek."

"Who?" Odin looked worried.

"My cousin and her boyfriend," Magnus said quickly.

"What!" Odin exclaimed angrily.

Magnus was saved from a reply by a frantic Valkyrie bursting through the doors. "Who let a son of Hades in here? Especially one blessed by Thanatos!"

 **AN: Hope you like it. The other version is "Blessed: Victory of the People", so basically the same name. Please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2 (sort of filler chapter)

**AN: Please send advice if you have any!**

The boy stood in the entrance to the dining hall. His head was lowered, his wings spread behind him. His right hand rested on the sword at his hip. The other twisted the ring on his finger. The einharjar (?) could see a glint of metal from the claws protruding from his fingertips.

Alex leaned over. "Your cousin doesn't have wings. Or claws."

Magnus sighed.

The boy spoke, his head still lowered. His accent was strange, as if it were more than one, each layered on top of another, with the bottom the most prominent. "I need to know if you are their enemies."

The crowd was silent, then, "whose?" one of the Erik's asked.

"That depends. Who are your enemies?"

"No one, yet." That was Odin.

The boy chuckled softly. "I've heard of you. Letting them die in the streets, while collecting only a few dead souls as an army."

"A few?!" Odin was offended.

"I assume you have heard of the Ghost King."

"Minos. Of course."

"No. Not Minos." He raised his head. "Me."

 ** _Dun-Dun-Duuuuuhn-Line-Break-Hah-Hah-Hah-Made-You-Look_** Odin fainted. Literally fainted. Helgi quickly took control.

"How old are you? Sixteen? You'll be with this lot." He pointed to their table.

The boy eyed him warily. Then, seeming to reach a silent conclusion, he thanked him politely and walked over in the direction Helgi had pointed.

They were silent.

Then TJ said, "well, come on, we'd better head up to our rooms. Halfborn's probably back by now. Sam, you coming?"

She seemed to snap out of a daze. "No thanks. My grandparents are probably getting worried. Besides, I'm going out with Amir." She headed off.

 ** _Liney-Break-I'll-Describe-Nico's-Room-Next-It'll-Help-You-Know-How-I-Think-About-Him_** Nico's main room was an arena and a weaponry. The walls were covered in axes, spears, javelins, spathas, gladius's, swords, daggers, knives, throwing knives, and metal-capped staffs, all celestial bronze or imperial gold. There were also a few bows and assorted arrows he recognized from Frank's _miscellaneous_ quiver.

The kitchen was stocked with healing supplies. Ambrosia, nectar, that one hunter moon thing, unicorn draught, pomegranate seeds, and some mortal medicines. There were wooden sticks for splints and _lots_ of bandages. There were rows of cots instead of a table or counter.

The bedroom had a bed that seemed to expect not to be used. Clothes were a few black t-shirts with skulls on them (all with slits in the back for his wings), black jeans, black combat boots, and his grandfather's aviator jacket. He took that down, grabbed his knife, and slashed two slits where he was fairly certain his wings would go.

He noticed another room and went in. This one had bars and ledges for him to practice his gymnastics, acrobatics, and martial arts (he learned them during his time training in the underworld).

 **AN: I'm considering having Magnus get kidnapped, what do you guys think? Thx for reading!**


	3. Up For Adoption

This story is now up for adoption by anyone who wants to adopt it, as I have lost my inspiration. I am fine with more than one person continuing this story, but please remember to PM me your username and the story you are adopting. If you change the name, please alert me about that as well.


End file.
